Change of Heart
by Cassieflcl
Summary: Sakura comes home one night to discover Sasuke's secret that could ruin their relationship. Will she be able to forgive him and move on? Or will someone else steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Change of Heart

Author's Note: It's my very first fanfic, so I hope that you guys enjoy! By the way, I don't own Naruto.

I was glad to be out of the hospital and on my way to my loving and handsome husband. I still can't quite believe that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke asked me to marry him. But I'm happy with him, and it seems as though he may feel the same with me. I remember the day he proposed as if it had just happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on the grass, staring up at the stars with Sasuke by my side. We had been together for a year already. He turned over to face me, his elbow propped up so he could peer down at his side to me._

_My fingers were twiddling together, sitting obediently on my abdomen. He looked at me for a moment before leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was soft and filled with passion. He leaned back, breaking our passion-filled kiss. He stared into my eyes with an expression I couldn't read. Which was usually all the time, but this felt different for some reason. _

_He placed his left hand on my cheek, caressing it with soft strokes. I let my face fall in his hand, closing my eyes to this peaceful bliss. _

"_Sakura, look at me." _

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him, my cheek still cupped in his hand. "Sakura, you know we've been a couple for a long time now." He started out. I gave him a bewildered look. What was he trying to say? He seemed like he was stuck at what t say next, so I helped out. "Yes, I know. I'm glad we have."_

"_And we've become closer than ever as well. We've both grown to love each other deeply." He pulled his hand from my cheek abruptly, leaving me to almost fall on my face. _

_He slowly stood up, towering over my small form on the ground. He held out his hand for me to stand along side him. I pulled my intertwined fingers away from each other and grabbed a hold of his outstretched hand. _

_He pulled me up with one swift tug. _

"_And I'm so happy that we've been able to," I said, standing in front of him, still having to look up in his dark orbs._

"_And I love the fact that I can wake up next to you in the morning." He leaned closer to me, pulling me to his body, sliding his arms around my waist. I sighed happily as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers immediately beginning to play with the tips of his hair and my head lightly resting on his chest. _

"_And I've been thinking about making that permanent," he whispered into my hair. What? Is he saying what I think he's saying? My eyes widened a bit, heart accelerating to a thousand beats a second. "S-S-Sasuke? Are you asking what I thin…" but I got my answer, noticing his next action. He unwrapped his arms from around my waist, took my right hand in both of his strong, callused hands, and kneeled down on one knee. _

_I gasped. 'I can't believe this!' I thought._

_He took one hand from mine and reached into the depths of his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet, black box and held it up to me. "I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with you, Sakura." His eyes were locked on mine, holding something so familiar yet so foreign. Was it fear? Anxiety? _

"_Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" My mouth literally fell open. I stared at him, blinking rapidly, still in complete shock. He asked me! He asked _ME _to marry _HIM_! My mouth pulled back into an enormous smile. "Yes! Yes!" I screamed my answer as I jumped on him, my arms circling around his neck. _

_End of flashback_

I walked the rest of the way back home with a smile plastered on my face. I couldn't wait to bust through the doors and hold him in my arms. To breathe in his scent. To feel his warmth against my body.

I raced up the steps to the door, my keys already in my hand and opened the door with haste. I dropped my things at the entrance, closed the door, behind me and locked it, kicked off my boots and slipped into my house slippers. I flicked on the light and searched for Sasuke in every room of the house.

I approached the last room, our bedroom, hoping he would be in there since all the other rooms I checked were empty. I opened the door and turned on the light.

Empty.

"Where could he be?" I thought out loud. I don't remember him saying he was going on a mission. And if he did, I know that I'd remember something as important as that.

I flicked off the light as I went back downstairs to cook a quick meal before I went to bed.

I ate in silence, the only noise coming from the loud _clank!_-ing of my spoon hitting the inside of my bowl. Afterwards, I washed the dishes and peered at the clock hanging in the hall with drowsy eyes.

"Jeez!" I said, as I noticed the time. "I can't believe it's already 12:50a.m!" I blinked my eyes twice to make sure it was the correct time.

I waited ten minutes until I decided to head upstairs and go to sleep.

"I guess he's not coming home tonight," I said to myself while going up the stairs to the bedroom. I slipped into a nightgown and tucked myself under the cool sheets, falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Change of Heart

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto. The characters are a little (or a lot) OOC and it's a bit AU-ish.

I awoke to the smell of my favorite soup….miso soup.

I rubbed my eyes and threw on my robe, wrapping the tie around my waist, and followed the wonderful scent down the stairs with a sleepy grin on my face.

As I descended the stairs, I could hear noises in the kitchen.

Footsteps that seemed to be going back and forth by the sounds and vibrations, utensils clanking against each other, and a shaker being shook.

I walked down the short distance of the hall to the wall on the right side that opened in the middle of the hall into the kitchen, where I peered inside.

In the kitchen stood Sasuke over a pot stirring the soup and taking a spoonful to taste it.

"Morning, Sakura," he told me, returning the spoon to the pot to stir it more, a small smile grazing his usual stoic face.

"I decided to make your favorite this morning. It's the least I could do since I was out late last night."

"Well…you did have me worried last night. But so long as you make it up to me."

I leaned over the counter, staring down into the pot of soup with hungry eyes and taking a long whiff of the delicious scent.

"Mmm….smells great. You always make it better than I do," I told him, slightly pouting.

He turned around, his lips curling into a smirk as he did, grabbing two bowls from a cupboard overhead and a pair of spoons to go along from a drawer below. He turned around again; stirring once more, until he said it was all ready.

"Great! I can't wait to eat it all up!" I said excitedly. He chuckled a little and smiled at me.

How I loved to see him smile.

He hardly ever so…it's nice to see once in a while.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

He shook his head and told me to seat myself in the dining room. I did as I was told and walked into the dining room, seating myself in a chair. As soon as I did, he came out of the kitchen with both our bowls and walked over to me, setting my bowl in front of me and his portion in front of himself.

I didn't even wait for him to sit down before I started to dig in my own bowl.

He looked at me, smirking and shaking his head while bringing his spoon to his lips, taking a small sip of what was in his spoon.

I gave a shy smile before I continued to slurp it down.

"I see you must have been craving it." I slurped up the last of the soup, nodding my head. I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall.

It was 7:43a.m.

"Crap! I've got to start getting dressed for work. I can't be late again or Tsunade'll kill me!"

I just recently, and unfortunately, took up the habit of being like a bear in hibernation. And while it has its benefits, it also has its downfalls.

"Thanks for the soup! It was delicious!" I yelled, racing up the stairs to take a shower.

I was out of the shower in record time and I managed to get dressed in record time as well.

I just threw on my usual hospital outfit (which consisted of a teal-colored scrub) and decided to let my hair air-dry because I had no time to blow-dry my hair. Although, I did take a couple extra minutes to towel-dry my hair just so that I could get the excess water out, that way my hair wouldn't be dripping water at work.

I glanced at the alarm clock that sat on my nightstand.

8:00a.m it read with bright red lights.

I walked down the stairs and, noticing that he was no longer in the kitchen or dining room, searched for Sasuke.

My search didn't take long though, because I found him in the living room reading a book.

I smiled as I approached him. "I'm gonna be late coming home today…again. Tsunade has me busy with paperwork along with incoming patients," I said, becoming depressed the more I thought about sitting in my office, stuck with paperwork that seemed as though they were stacked to the ceiling.

He stood up, taking a few steps before he was directly in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head against his chest.

"It seems as though we never get to see each other anymore," I said, sighing. He brought a hand under my chin, making me look up into his depthless orbs. We stood there, he, seeming to examine my face for something. Me, just looking up at him, wondering what it was he could be looking for.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said so softly, I barely heard it. I was going to reassure him, say that works been getting in the way, but he didn't give me a chance.

His lips were on mine with such want and need; I wondered if something was wrong.

But I didn't dwell on it.

I loved kissing him. The taste of him lingering in my mouth.

We both pulled away, slightly gasping for air.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask. Are you going on any missions or work today?"

"No, I'm not going on any missions the rest of this week, and yes, I do have work. In the evening though."

What did I just say. It seems as though we're never going to have time for each other.

I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to stay exactly like this. To be in his arms.

But as everything else, it had to come to an end.

I reluctantly pulled away, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I should get going now. I can't afford to be late again," I said, heading for the door.

I slipped on my boots, unlocking the door and taking one last look at him, waving a hand to him, putting on a fake smile. He waved back as I locked the door.

I sighed once the door was closed, walking down the steps.

At least I was able to see him this morning.

I was in my office, filing papers that were in stacks on my now cluttered desk.

I may have exaggerated that the piles of paperwork would be all the way to the ceiling, but if felt like I had to do that much. It took me practically an hour to get just one pile done and filed.

Maybe it's that I'm too slow or maybe it's something else. I really don't know. Nor do I have the time to dwell on the thought.

I began work on my next stack, when Ryo, my assistant, walked in.

"Hey, Sakura. I just stopped by to see if you wanted to grab some lunch with me," he asked, then noticing the piles and piles of paperwork on my desk, added, "Or maybe I should stay and help you?"

I gave a tired smile.

"Both ideas sound great, Ryo. How about we head out for lunch then you can come back with me and help me. But that's only if you're not tied up yourself."

"Oh no!" He said, waving around his hands. "I'm free any time you need me."

"All right, then. Let's get going." He walked over to the door, holding it open for me. I walked around my desk, smiling at him, saying "Thank you," as I walked out the door.

We went down to the cafeteria in the hospital to get our lunch. It was really too much to walk out and find a place to eat. Besides, it's much more convenient to be here in case there's any type of emergency.

Plus, Ryo and myself love eating food from the cafeteria here. The food is always so good.

"So, how's everything going with Sasuke and you?" Ryo asked while we slowly made our way to the cash register at the end of the line, picking up some food along the way.

"Oh, everything's fine, I guess." As soon as I said that, I could feel his eyes on me. I chanced it, and glanced up at him. One eyebrow was rose in question.

"You guess?"

"Well, it's just that he's been coming home later and later by the day," I said, returning my attention to the buffet of food in front of us, not wanting to see his reaction. I picked up a bowl of udon noodles, seeming to be in the mood for soup today.

"I don't even know what time he came home last night. I fell asleep but I do know it was later than 1:00a.m. And the night before that he came home around 12 in the morning."

I slumped as I sighed, making my way to Ryo who was already paying for his lunch. "I'm just afraid that they're going to have him working late a lot more often. We haven't really been able to do all the things we used to do."

I paid for my lunch and walked over to the side where Ryo was waiting for me.

I scanned the cafeteria seats, my eyes resting on a table near a window. "How about we sit by the window?" I suggested. He nodded his head and we made our way over to a table that had a clear view of outside.

"Well, maybe it's just that he's got the late shifts this week or something," Ryo said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

We took our seats by the window, Ryo across from me.

It was a really beautiful day. Too bad we hardly ever got to see it since we're always in the hospital, working non-stop.

We talked some more about Sasuke and myself, but I decided to change the subject, not wanting to talk about the matter any longer. It seemed to really depress me. And I don't need other people knowing something's wrong. Nor do I want to get others depressed.

"So how are things with you, Ryo?" I asked, my mouth half-filled with udon noodles.

"Um, everything's fine with me. I'm actually gonna get this weekend off. I haven't been able to get a weekend off since last month. Actually, now that I think about it," he said, tapping his spoon against his mouth and looking up, "I haven't gotten a day off since last month. So I guess I'm lucky to even get one weekend off."

I nodded my head.

"Same for me."

We finished up our lunch and I lead the way back to my office.

"Okay. We better get started," I said, looking at the piles of paperwork that were still sitting comfortably on my desk.

I made my way around my desk, seating myself into my big, oddly comfortable yet greatly appreciated, chair.

"I'd really like it if you could start on this stack," I said, pointing to the stack that was on my desk facing Ryo. "And as soon as you're done, just tell me and I'll tell you where and how to file them, okay?"

"Sure thing…boss lady," he teased, smirking. And I couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Change of Heart

Author Note: (says in bad Santa impersonation) Oh Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!

- This is just a little gift I wanted to give to everyone, seeing as it's Christmas and all.

- I hope you all enjoy this chappie. Secrets and hidden feelings will be revealed. Soon, hehe.

2nd Author's Note: I don't own Naruto. This fic is a bit AU-ish and the characters are also a bit OOC.

Just to make sure everyone knows, this story is going to be in Sakura's point of view. And the italics (_as such_) is Sakura's thoughts. Not all the time, though.

Well, without further a due, I present the third chapter of "Change of Heart."

(runs off to the side of the "stage" and pulls open the curtains)

While we were busy at work, I couldn't help but take a couple glances at Ryo. It's not like I _liked_ him, it's just that I was wondering why he didn't have a girlfriend.

He was definitely handsome and he had a great personality to go along. And he had a pair of the most captivating eyes I have ever seen. It's almost like you could get lost in those light, hazel eyes of his.

Ever since he came to Konoha and started working as my assistant, I haven't seen him with one girl. Sure, he had friends here that were women, but not in that 'boyfriend girlfriend' sense.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, the questions and thoughts circling in my mind quickly becoming a plague.

So I decided to ask.

"Ryo? I was wondering, why is it that you don't have a girlfriend?"

I glanced up once again at him, and saw him slightly freeze in place, papers still in hand. The side of my lip quirked to the side, thinking it was a bad idea to ask.

"Oh. Well….I'm just busy here all the time, so I don't really have time."

"Yeah, I guess that is true."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Ryo resume his work, so I decided to drop the subject.

It was a minute later when he spoke again.

"Plus," he said, still sorting through papers and not letting his eyes wonder from the work in front of him, "I'm interested in this really amazing woman, but…"

But? But what?

I was about to ask when, as if on cue, Ayame, a fellow nurse, came in and requested me.

"I'm sorry to bother you Sakura-san, but there's a patient here to see you."

I sighed. _Perfect timing_, I thought sarcastically.

"Okay, thank you Ayame." She bowed her head, whispering a "you're welcome," and left, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Ryo. I'll be right back."

"That's all right. Duty calls…unfortunately," he said, smiling softly. I gave him a lopsided smile before closing the door behind me.

I guess this conversation would have to wait.

To my utter surprise, the patient waiting for me was none other than Sasuke's boss, Mr. Kurosaki.

"Oh hello Mr. Kurosaki! I haven't see you in quite a while."

He returned the greeting and we made some small talk. Afterwards, I got straight to business.

"Okay, well, may I ask why is it that you needed me, Mr. Kurosaki?"

He rolled up his right sleeve and showed me what the problem was. He had a long laceration on his forearm. Practically the entire length of his forearm; from his wrist, stopping an inch or two away from his elbow.

"Wow. It looks like it's been there for a while, right?"

"Yes, it has. I got it yesterday and I didn't really have time to stop by. We were just so busy."

"That isn't good at all. You need to make sure that if anything that were to happen like this again, to come here right away." He nodded his head. "Oh. But that reminds me. Is that the reason Sasuke has been coming home so late? Because of how busy it's been at work?"

Mr. Kurosaki gave me a bewildered look, slightly quirking his head to the side.

"No. Sasuke leaves work at his usual time each day."

….What? That couldn't' be possible. Well, if that were true, where would he go?

I snapped back to the issue at hand. I shouldn't, no couldn't, let personal affairs mix in with my business affairs.

I asked if he had treated it.

"Well, other than washing it, no."

"Okay, well I'm going to have to stitch it up because it's still open. It shouldn't be. It could easily get infected. I'll also have to put some medicine on it afterwards and I also suggest that you get a prescription of it so that you can put it on to have your laceration heal faster."

The entire time I was caring for Mr. Kurosaki, I couldn't get Sasuke out of my mind.

What was he doing that he always came home late?

Could it be…

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san?" I heard Mr. Kurosaki's voice echoing.

"Hm? Oh, yes?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh, well no problem. I just hope that you make sure to put on the prescription of medicine I'm giving you at least twice a day."

He pulled his sleeve down, making sure to be careful as he pulled it over his now covered and stitched laceration. He hopped off the examination table, and headed out the door, with his prescription in hand.

"Goodbye Mr. Kurosaki!" I yelled as he walked down the hall.

I poked my head out of the doorway to see him nod his head and wave his hand, yelling back, "Goodbye to you too, Sakura-san!"

I headed back to my office and entered to see Ryo grabbing another pile of papers off my desk.

"Hey Sakura! I was just about to get started on another pile," He said, beaming as soon as he noticed I was in the room.

"I would have started filing but I'm not sure how to file them."

"Oh, well I could show you now that I'm here."

He nodded his head, setting the pile that was in his arms down on my desk again, and going over to his small station in the corner and grabbing a hold of the pile of papers he already finished sorting through.

I guided him over to the filing cabinets that were in the next room and showed him how to file the papers.

"See? It isn't that hard, right?" He eyed me suspiciously. I narrowed my own eyes at him, wondering what was it that he was thinking.

"Hmm…so while the rest of us are having to do hard work, you're here in your office getting off easy with filing, huh?" I laughed a little and nudged his arm. But just as fast as I was laughing, my facial features changed to that of seriousness.

I leaned in close to him, my face now serious, and whispered, "Shhh. Don't tell anyone," while putting a finger to my lips. He laughed and, with equal seriousness immediately after, whispered back, "Don't worry, I won't."

We both started to crack up. I noticed as we laughed together, that I really enjoyed being around Ryo. He always knew how to make me laugh or cheer me up.

_Plus he's cute_.

What? Ah! NO! I can't be thinking that. I shook my head and left him in the room to file while I went back to sorting through my files, making sure I had no time to think.

(pulls the curtains down) I was finally able to get this chappie done! YAY!

(sighs)

I know that my chappies aren't long, but I'm really hoping that the next chappie will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Change of Heart

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto. This fic is a bit AU-ish and the characters are also a bit OOC.

Just to make sure everyone knows, this story is going to be in Sakura's point of view. And the italics (_as such_) is Sakura's thoughts. Not all the time, though.

Heartache will be ahead!!!!!

It was just passed 7:30pm when both Ryo and I were done with all the paper work that had been sitting on my desk for almost a day.

"Whew. I can't believe we were able to get it done so early," I said, sitting back in my chair, Ryo just across from me sitting in a seat himself.

Then, like a light bulb going on in the back of my head, an idea occurred to me. I leaned forward, my forearms pressing on the edge of the desk and a mischievous smile splayed across my face.

"Now maybe we could leave home early." I could tell that Ryo had caught on to where I was headed; returning a mischievous smirk of his own and eyes gleaming with excitement and eagerness.

"Yeah. Mabye we could."

We were both well aware that if we were done with our own work, we were to report back to the chief of hospital(Tsunade) and be assigned to assist someone else, take our own patient, etc.

But we had another idea.

My smirk growing even more, I cleaned off my desk with speed I didn't think I had. Ryo did the same with his own working space and we both headed out the door.

We acted as though we were spies trying to accomplish a difficult mission. All we needed was the dramatic music.

We looked both ways of the hallway, making sure no one would catch us. I motioned with a finger to Ryo that it was clear and, instead of heading for the elevators, we headed toward the stairs, to be less conspicuous.

We may have been on the third floor of the hospital, but we'd rather walk down those dreadful steps than work another hour.

We actually made it to the main floor rather fast to my surprise. Well, mostly because we were talking the entire time. Ryo would make jokes here and there, and we'd end up almost rolling down the stairs from laughter.

When we'd got to the main floor, we both agreed to just "flow with the crowd."

Ryo nodded his head, his face looking so determined and eager it was almost laughable.

There was a group of people walking from the elevator and heading towards where our freedom lay.

I counted down the time to when to join them. "On the count of three," I told Ryo.

"One….Two….Three!"

We both scurried out from the doorway of the staircase and aligned ourselves with the crowd of people.

I wasn't surprised at all that they didn't move away from us or look at us like we were out of our minds because they were all wrapped up in their own little worlds to notice us.

I giggled a little at the fact that we were actually doing this. If we were to ever get caught, we'd get in so much trouble with Tsunade. But what's wrong with being a little bad? Having a bit of excitement in your life?

I held onto Ryo's arm and leaned into his side. His body giving off this wonderful warmth I couldn't resist.

I looked at the exit that was just a few feet ahead and then I glanced up at Ryo. We both exchanged small smiles as the doors _whooshed_ opened and, as soon as we were out of the hospital, we ran to the corner of the next block.

Once we reached the corner, we both looked at each other, panting heavily from the excitement and the energy running took out of us. We stood at the corner, open to the empty streets and the moon's light.

" I can't believe we made it out!" Ryo practically yelled. I started giggling and jumped up and down like a little girl. We both laughed and went crazy. Not caring one bit if people could hear or see us.

Ryo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, almost squishing me. But I didn't mind one bit. I squealed from joy, wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging to him.

After we were calm and composed, both of us started heading home. Ryo lived close by, just about a block or two from where I lived, so we walked home together. Ryo's apartment was coming up on the next block. When we got there, I stopped for a second, to say goodbye when Ryo said, "I could walk you home, Sakura." I smiled at him. "_He's such a great friend_," I thought to myself.

"That's all right. I can walk the rest of the way myself."

He held up his hand.

"No. I insist. I can't have you walking alone at night. You never know what might happen." I huffed loudly, pretending to be upset.

"Fine, fine."

We both gave out a small laugh.

I love being silly with Ryo. Most likely because he doesn't mind that I am and because he enjoys to do it, too.

H walked me the rest of the way home, stopping in front of my house. The lights were on. "_Sasuke must be home!_" I thought excitedly.

"Thanks for walking me home Ryo." I gave him a quick hug and headed up the steps. I stopped at the door and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Then maybe we could leave early again." He said, as he left, a smile grazing his face. I gave out a small laugh and waved goodbye.

I silently opened the door so that I could surprise Sasuke. I stepped out of my boots and dropped my keys off on the desk by the kitchen. I made my way upstairs and saw that the door to our bedroom was slightly.

I approached the door slowly and ever so quietly, my lips quirking into a smile.

Then I heard moaning.

My heart began to race. _It's just my imagination,_ I thought to myself.

I peaked into the little crack that allowed me to see in the bedroom.

I held my breath as I saw the scene in front of me.

………Sasuke hovering over a naked Ino. His lips meeting with her neck, her hands roaming over his bare skin.

Well, there you go! Sasuke and his secret is out! Although, it seems as though everyone knew, hehe. I'm obviously not that good at keeping you guessing.


End file.
